Beck Chase: Equine Attorney: Case 1: Turnaboout Child's play
by Lonesome Wanderer
Summary: Dinky Doo is suspect of stealing a grades paper, but Beck Chase comes back to defend her! There isn't much else to say!


**Current evidence: The stolen scroll (Has a ribbon wrapped around it, and has the grades info on it), my attorney's badge (I keep it in my pocket, because it looks really girly!), and profiles of everyone we've met.**

_**Defendant's lobby at 9:50**_

Beck: "Man am I nervous..."

Dinky: "Why is that?"

Beck: "It's because I haven't been in court for a long time since this one case, but how are you?"

Dinky: "I'm doing just fine Mr. Chase! Except for the charges on me..."

Beck: "Don't worry! You'll be acquitted!"

Derpy: *knocks on the door* "Hello? Is this where Beck Chase is?"

Beck: "Come on in!"

Derpy: *enters* "I want to be your co-counsel today! I really want to see my daughter get acquitted!"

Beck: "Go ahead, I think I need an edge when I cross-exam the witness."

Dinky: "You're going to give them a cross-exam? That sounds hard."

Beck: "No, it's short for cross-examine."

Bailiff: "Would the defendant and her co-counsel come into the courtroom?"

_**Courtroom at 10:05 a.m.**_

Rabble...Rabble...Rabble... (Very interesting rabble...) (Play music: AAI: ME: Court: guardians of law)

Celestia: *slams gavel* "Court is now in session for the trial of Dinky Doo. Are both sides ready?"

Beck: "The defense is ready as always!"

Trixie: "The prosecution or should I say... the great and powerful Trixie is ready!"

Derpy: "Is it just me, or is she a really annoying character?"

_Everybrony thinks that sometimes..._

Celestia: "I think we all know what we're here for, so Trixie call your first witness."

Trixie: "Very well your honor... Come forth, Snails!"

Snails: *comes up to the stand* "Hello Trixie!"

Trixie: "Trixie would like you to tell us your testimony quick-like!"

**Testimony: What I saw Dinky doing. (Play music: AAI: ME: Confrontation moderato)**

Snails: "I saw Dinky walking towards the door to the teacher's office and open it when she thought no one was looking."

"She came out with a paper that seemed very similar to a scroll."

"Before she went back home, she stashed it in her bags and made a run for it."

**End testimony...**

Derpy: "Is there anything we can do against this?"

Beck: "Press for more info... that's all I got."

**Start cross-examination...**

Snails: "I saw Dinky walking towards the door to the teacher's office and open it when she thought no one was looking."

Beck: "HOLD IT! Why did-"

Celestia: "HIYA!" *throws the gavel at Beck*

Beck: "OW! Your honor, that hurt!"

Celestia: "You were about to ask a useless question!"

Beck: "That doesn't deserve a-" *Celestia throws another one* "OW! Stop that!"

Celestia: "I have a thousand gavels under this desk and will use them whenever you're on the wrong track... they'd also work as penalties, but I have to say 'penalty' before the throw."

_At least I know what to expect for every wrong answer._

Snails: "She came out with a paper that seemed very similar to a scroll."

Beck: "HOLD IT! What do you mean it seemed very similar?"

Snails: "It looked rolled up like a scroll, but didn't have a ribbon wrapped around it."Beck: "Your honor, can you please add that to the testimony?"

Trixie: "OBJECTION! Why would that statement be useful?"

Beck: "We'll never know unless we try right?"

Celestia: "I'll allow it, but Trixie, you should be more thoughtful about your objections, or else I'll throw my gavel at you!"

Trixie: "Very well your honor."

Snails: "The scroll had no ribbon around it."

**Present the scroll! (pause music)**

Beck: "OBJECTION! I'm afraid what you said isn't right witness! The scroll does indeed have a ribbon on it." (play music: AAI: ME: Objection!)

Snails: "Oh! Well you see..."

Trixie: "OBJECTION! That doesn't prove anything! The suspect was found with the scroll and it had a ribbon on it!"

Beck: "OBJECTION! Why did this colt know that she even went into the teacher's office? This seems odd when I think about it... Why didn't he call an adult first?"

Celestia: "That does seem odd... witness I would like you to testify about why you didn't call an adult when you saw her enter that office."

**Start Testimony: Why I didn't call an adult. (Play music: AAI: ME: Confrontation allegro)**

Snails: "There were no adults around at the time I saw her."

"When she came out of the room, I confronted her and tried to take the scroll away, but she was too strong for me."

"When she got further away I called the police to catch her."

"I went home after that, and nothing else happened..."

**End testimony...**

Derpy: "Is he lying about anything?"

Beck: "Might be, might not. We have to cross-examine first. If you ever feel something is off, then tell me and I'll let you object."

**Start cross-examination...**

Snails: "There were no adults around at the time I saw her."

**Derpy press...**

Derpy: "HOLD IT! Why do you say there was no adults around?"

Snails: "Because everypony except her and me went home."

Beck: "Snails it's 'her and I' but Derpy, do you think there is something wrong with his testimony so far?"

Derpy: "I think I do... yes I can, it makes sense now!"

Beck: "Then object using your thoughts! Do it while Celestia will allow it!"

**Present partner's thoughts**

Derpy: "OJECTION! Snails, I'm afraid that you were mistaken when you said there was no pony that you could call! I was there, I am Dinky's mother after all." (Play music: AAI: ME: lying coldly)

Snails: *gulps, and nervously answers* "Well... because I didn't know that you could help."

Derpy: "I'm a responsible adult! You know that an adult is someone you call for help when you get into a fight... unless you're the real culprit!"

Snails: *scared expression creeps onto his face* "What!? No, I'm not the one who did it!"

Beck: "Actually... Ms. Hooves is right, if you got into a fight with Dinky, you could slip it into her saddle bags without her noticing. So the culprit is standing in front of us!"

**Rabble...Rabble...Rabble...**

Celestia: *slams gavel 3 times* "Order! ORDER! If I don't have order I will suspend the proceedings!"

Trixie: "You can't prove he was the one who did it! You can only give theories!"

Beck: "You want proof? Then I guess... I don't have any..."

Celestia: "Do we really need proof to prove this pony guilty?"

Trixie: "Of course we do! In fact, if we analyze the hoofprints on the scroll, then we can find out who the real culprit is!"

Celestia: "Bailiff! Get this scroll to those lazy forensics! We will see who the culprit is." (Stop music)

**About 12 minutes later...**

Bailiff: "The hoofprints match the prints of Snails your honor." (Play music: AAI: ME: announce the truth))

Beck: "See? This proves it was him!" *puts one hoof on the desk and points the other* "He was the culprit!"

Snails: *had a look of fear painted all over his face* "I-I... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *he collapses*

**A few minutes later... (Switch music: AAI: ME: Court~Guardians of law)**

Celestia: "It seems I can reach a verdict at this point. Would the defendant please come up to the stand?"

Dinky: "I'm not guilty am I?"

Beck: "Were you asleep or something? Of course you're not!"

Dinky: "Oh, that's good..."

Celestia: "I will hand down my verdict now! Trixie, do you have any objections?"

**Trixie has put her head between her hooves on her desk. **

Celestia: "It seems that Trixie cannot answer my question. Very well, I will hand down my verdict then. I find Dinky Doo..."

**Not Guilty!**

_For some reason confetti comes out from the ceiling while the jury cheers._

Celestia: "That is all!" *slams her gavel* "Court dismissed!"

**In the Defendant's Lobby (Switch music: AAI: ME: Solution! Splendid Deduction!)**

Dinky: "Thanks for defending me, but what happened to Trixie and Snails?"

Beck: "Snails is going to jail, while Trixie-"

Trixie: "Beck Chase! I will have you next time!"

Beck: "Will try to get her revenge... I really wish she would stop insisting!"

Derpy: "This was the second time you defended my family, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

Beck: "No problem! I'm just here to keep innocent, innocent."

**The End... of Case 1!**


End file.
